Sensei
by Shahrezad1
Summary: When a mission goes wry, a lesson is taught to those who formerly lived in denial. *cough*Wufei*cough* CHAPTERS ORDER FIXED!R & R PLEASE!
1. Short Argument

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Bandai does. *blows raspberry*  
  
*Duo scowls*, "if I only we were owned by Maaike/Sherry. That would be awesome."  
  
Chapter #1 Short Argument  
  
"Stubborn Woman!" a man's voice was heard yelling above the sound of eighty people noisily getting their breakfast in the dining hall. Five men, most of them younger than the rest, winced.  
  
"Arrogant Man!"the six female counterpart of the first five rolled their eyes. Obviously Wufei and Sally were in a spat...again. Neither Duo or Hilde were there to witness it, as they had gone on a vacation.  
  
"I am going on this mission and no one's going to stop me," Sally stated stubbornly, watching a certain young man, who had changed quite a lot a few months ago, out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"No, you're not. I forbid it," Wufei crossed his arms over his muscular chest, not noticing how it made him look even more handsome than he already was.  
  
Sally nearly spluttered and walked up to him, "you Forbid it?! How the heck can you forbid something?! You're not my father! You're not even my husband! Even if you were I still wouldn't listen to you! Who said you could forbid me anything!" She poked him in the chest, then, as it dawned on her that she was no longer taller than him and he stood four inches above her, took a step back and scowled.  
  
"Husband?!" Wufei Chang, the Gundam Pilot, Professional Martial Artist, and Swordsman, was surprised. He got over it quickly, "No, I'm not. But I am your partner and I say this is too dangerous. You could get killed. It would be foolish to go," the last part he stated coldly.  
  
"I never said I was wise! Now...get...out...," she pointed toward the door of her bedroom, which he'd come barging in through a half hour ago, "and stay out! I'm going to go no matter what!"  
  
"No you're not! And stop being so anxious to get rid of me," Wufei scowled.  
  
Sally gestured toward her outfit, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm still in my pajamas."  
  
Wufei's slow perusal of the curvaceous blonde in her terrycloth robe and "Green Beret Goddess" pajamas made Sally blush and a whole different light come into the Chinese man's eyes, "No, I didn't notice." The last thing Wufei's gaze rested on was her honey-and-wheat golden hair that was streaming down her back instead of being pulled into tight cinnamon-twist type braids.  
  
"Well, now you have," she wrapped her robe tighter around herself and pointed toward the door, "out."  
  
"You're not going!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
The door closed in Wufei's face and Sally won the match, she was going...despite Wufei's complaints. 


	2. Dangerous Games

Chapter #2. Dangerous Games  
  
Sally surveyed her long, royal blue, sleeveless gown. Her hair was down and had been curled and now hung like long coils of burnished gold. So as to make herself seem shorter she wore flat dress shoes and around her neck was a simple silver necklace with a small, tear shaped pearl. Overall she looked lovely. And she hated every bit of it. She didn't feel at all like her tough-as-nails self and without a gun strapped at her hip she felt naked. Not to mention the fact that she felt like her gown was going to fall off of her at any second. Well, it was all for a good cause. She had to convince everyone that she was a ditzy, young, rich girl....especially a certain man named Enrique D'Armand. The Preventers had heard rumors of him making mobile dolls and planning on assassinating Relena Darlian, but they had no proof to back the rumors. That was Sally's job. Either squash the rumors or confirm them while playing the part of Sandra Bullok in "Miss Congeniality". Well, sort of. Sally took one last doubtful look at herself in the mirror and left the room. It was the same day she and Wufei'd had their fight, only it was evening now.  
  
As Sally rushed down the stairs she put in pearl drop earrings and exchanged her red lipstick for girly pink lip gloss. Ugh.  
  
Wufei, who had asked permission from Milliardo to be Sally's back up at the party, stopped as he saw her walking down the stairs. She looked beautiful and very much unlike her normal self. Wufei began to notice things about her that he hadn't really noticed before, and it scared him even as it surprised him. The way she walked so gracefully, even in battle, the way her voice was so huskily low and yet sweet at the same time, how her hips swung back and forth provocatively, and the long slim arms that tapered into delicate hands that could be used to hold a gun just as easily as a glass of wine. He was brought back to the present as she spoke.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?" Still the same old Sally after all. Wufei neatly hid his grin.  
  
He pulled out his gun and cocked it, placing it in his shoulder holster, "I'm your back up."  
  
"Let me guess, you went to Trowa, Heero, or Milliardo, right? Spouting the whole 'we must protect her because she's a woman' bit, huh? You are so predictable,"Sally scowled.  
  
"It was Milliardo, and no I didn't say that. I merely stated that it was a dangerous mission for anyone-pretending to be something they're not-and that it would work out better if you had someone you were used to, to be around you for back up," Wufei smartly and smugly spoke.  
  
"Pretending to be something I'm not," Sally scoffed, "yeah, right. I can be pretty and flirtatious if I want to."  
  
"Then how come you haven't acted that way toward me," Wufei growled, before realizing what he was saying.  
  
Sally paused as that statement sunk in, " because you never showed any interest in me!"  
  
Wufei spluttered for a few minutes, "I never said that!"  
  
"It's not the way you say things, it's the way you act. Wait, it is the way you say things, too. 'Foolish Woman', 'Stubborn Woman', 'Weak Onna'! How big do you think my self-esteem is with you shooting it down with Heavy Arms's Guns? And Wing Zero's Blaster Rifle? And Nataku's Dragon Claw? Heck, you like your Gundam even more than you like me! Goodbye Wufei," Sally stomped the rest of the way down the stairs and out to the foyer. Behind Wufei a brunette man with Prussian blue eyes spoke.  
  
"Well, that went well."  
  
"Shut up, Heero," Wufei snarled, "you haven't even kissed Relena yet."  
  
"That's my problem. Your problem is your pride. I'll get over my problem if you get over yours."  
  
"So, you'll kiss Relena if I......what exactly?" Wufei was looking at Heero as if he was a whole different person.  
  
"Admit you like her and ask her out," Heero pulled out his gun and began cleaning it.  
  
"I do not like Sally."  
  
"Hmm," Heero looked Wufei straight in the eyes, "think about the conversation you just had. Then you can tell me you don't like her." Heero left the room ans a startled Wufei.  
  
"Ask Sally out," Wufei blinked blankly for a few seconds. A vision fo Sally in her blue gown appeared in his mind. Wufei smirked, "maybe it won't be so hard after all. Heero's finally going to get a taste of his own medicine." 


	3. Rumors

Chapter #3. Rumors  
  
Sally excused herself to go to the bathroom and, after checking to see that no one was there, locked herself in a stall. She brought her pearl drop necklace up and spoke, "okay, nothing's happened so far. I seem to be accepted as the daughter of a rich neutron baron (the new version fo an oil baron). D'Armand is a nice enough fellow. Charismatic and good looking."  
  
Through her earring she could hear Wufei growl, "I don't need to know the physical characteristics of every male at the party, you know."  
  
"Charismatic equals to persuasion. He could persuade the colonies to go against Earth or vice versa. Stop having jealousy fits and use your brain."  
  
Wufei grumbled, "why couldn't Hilde have done this?!"  
  
"Because she's on a vacation with Duo. Geeze, Wufei, get a grip," Sally abruptly shushed him as the door to the bathroom opened.  
  
"She's, like, in her thirties. (Is not....*author and Sally blow raspberry mentally in unison*) What the heck is she doing here?" One girl with a lilting soprano growled.  
  
A girl with an alto replied, "yeah. She's so masculine it's pathetic. Clomping around in those flat shoes as if it can get rid of how tall she is." by now Sally had turned up the volume in the transceiver in her necklace.  
  
"And she hasn't decided which side she's on. I mean, how ditsy is that," there was a pop as a tube of lipstick was opened, "everyone knows that the peace under Miss Pain-in-the-@$$ Darlian isn't going to last long. We need someone stronger to rule."  
  
"I heard this new faction is thinking of challenging her and her Gundamless Gundam Pilots," the Alto one spoke, "I think the new faction'll win. Darlian and her cronies are too pacifistic to fight back."  
  
"Yeah, and those Preventers are no help, either," Sally worked hard to hold her temper by clenching her fist. One of her knuckles popped but only Wufei, who could accurately understand her feelings, heard it.  
  
"I heard one of the Gundam Pilots had joined them."  
  
"Yeah, he's hot, but I heard he's tough as nails and a real woman hater. Plus, ironically enough, he likes one of his partners. Someone named Sally. Sally Po. Sheesh, what a dull name," Sally was blushing at the Soprano's announcement and on the other side of the receiver Wufei was working hard to not yell furiously into the microphone. Heero, who was the only back up beside Wufei, rolled his eyes.  
  
"Both the Gundam Pilots and the Preventers are rather arrogant in my opinion. They believe that they can do anything just because they shot down a few soldiers and got rid of Trieze. My cousin would do a much better job," the Alto stated smugly. Wufei and Sally held their breaths.  
  
"Who's your Cousin, anyway?"  
  
"Enrique D'Armand. He believes that we should rule by the strongest and best able to take care of the people. Survival of the fittest, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. My friend used to date him but they broke up. He's the most charming guy and he's so sexy," Soprano giggled.  
  
"Oh, speaking of which, he's going to make his speech soon," both of the young women left the bathroom.  
  
"What it is with people and dissing those taller than themselves," Sally grumbled as she straightened her dress.  
  
"Let's not worry about that right now," Wufei stated, "you've got to get out there."  
  
"All right, all right," Sally left the bathroom, not noticing the small video camera hung over the mirror that had been trained on her the whole time. 


	4. Oblivion

Chapter #4. Oblivion  
  
"Selena Porter," a masculine voice said from behind Sally. Sally automatically responded to her Alias and turned, pasting a smile onto her face.  
  
"Oh, Mr. D'Armand," Sally said sweetly.  
  
He shot her a dazzling smile, his black hair perfectly combed back, "I didn't get a chance to meet you."  
  
Sally fingered her necklace which was not only a transceiver but also a video camera. Sally liked the idea that Wufei was hanging between her breasts (*Author snickers*), "no, I believe you were dealing with a little problem at the bar at the time we were supposed to be introduced." Sally was referring to a fist fight between two guests that he had diffused quickly. Sally could have dealt with it quicker.  
  
"Indeed," his appreciative green eyed gaze roved over Sally's figure, "and since I couldn't state it earlier may I say that you look lovely tonight."  
  
"Thank you," Sally blushed even as a thought popped into her head : at least someone truly believed she looked good. Wufei hadn't even said anything about how she looked. But then of course Wufei never really noticed what she was wearing, whether it was pajamas or an elegant gown.  
  
"I was merely stating the obvious,"as D'Armand spoke Sally could hear Wufei grumbling in her ear about something that sounded like 'Uppity sucking up smart @$$'. Sally smiled and ignored him.  
  
"I'll have to take your word for it," Sally giggled. Ugh. She hadn't giggled since she'd almost hit a boy in the back of the head with her sling shot in Elementary.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have a word with you in the library," D'Armand took her elbow before she could say anything. She spoke anyway.  
  
"Of course," Get your filthy paws off of me! She allowed him to lead her there, then turned to look at him as soon as he shut the door, "yes?"  
  
"Oh, yes of course," he calmly spoke. Abruptly she felt a sharp pain at her hip and whirled around to slam one 'Delicate' fist into the face of a masked crony. He crumpled like a leaf and in his grip he held an empty syringe. Then out of the darkness burst four more and with her weakened strength she fought them until she could no more, having collapsed and only weakly thrashing. The last thing she saw before drifting off into oblivion was D'Armand carefully taking off Sally's earrings and necklace and him smashing them under his heel. 


	5. The face on the Milk Carton

Chapter #5 The face on the Milk Carton  
  
"Sally! SALLY!!!" Wufei shouted into the microphone. There was no reply and the screen was filled with static.  
  
Heero placed on hand on Wufei's shoulder, which Wufei shrugged off, "Wufei, stop going into hysterics and do something about it."  
  
"Right," Wufei roughly ploughed his fingers into his hair, pulling a large amount out of its ponytail, "call the other pilots and the women. Use the Mogwanacs and Quatre's sisters as backup. W need this to be a stealth mission. As few people as possible."  
  
Heero nodded and got on his cell phone, "Quatre, get everyone. I don't care if they're on a vacation, send them! It's an emergency, Sally's been kidnapped. Yes, she got caught. Good. No, not them. They're going to be back up. Right," Heero hung up the phone.  
  
Wufei had been pulling out every gun he had in the van they were stationed in and shoving a dagger down his boot. He looked up at Heero, his eyes full of fury and fear for Sally, "I already lost one of the women close to me, I'm not going to lose another."  
  
Heero cocked his gun, "I know exactly how you feel."  
  
  
  
Sally tried to turn over...and couldn't. That immediately brought her awake. She was spread eagled on a massive bed with her hands tied to the posts and a splitting headache filling her head. As she stared at the chains around her wrists images flashed through her mind: the party, D'Armand, a syringe, and a bunch of goons attacking. As she shifted her legs she also realized the gun strapped to her thigh was gone along with the knife down her bodice. Just the idea of them searching her while she was unconscious made her see red. And her hip still hurt, too. She'd probably have a bruise there for a while. Her eyes snapped to the door as it opened, making her strain against her bonds as she saw who it was.  
  
"D'Armand," she spat through gritten teeth.  
  
He merely smiled his 'Host' smile, "ah, I see you've found our handcuffs. Lovely, aren't they? After all, even while being sedated you knocked out five of my men. We couldn't exactly take any chances, could we."  
  
"B@$*@*d,"She spat.  
  
D'Armand tisked, "temper, temper, Selena. Or should I say Sally Po? You do know that all bathrooms are monitored in case of imported and illegal drugs? You just happened to be recorded talking, or should I say arguing, with a certain young man named Wufei Chang. It's not your fault you did something stupid."  
  
"You really are a professional Smart@$$, you know that," Sally sneered.  
  
"Yes, I work very hard at it," He went to a mini-bar and poured himself a drink, delicately sipping it, "and I also know that your little boyfriend will arrive also."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," Sally gritted out, "we're only partners."  
  
"That's what they all say," he smiled his charming smile, "I like to call it the 'Anne of Green Gables' Complex."  
  
"Oh, no," Sally groaned, "a psychotic who reads children's books."  
  
"Fine, suit yourself," D'Armand said as he left the room, closing the door behind him, "don't have dinner."  
  
D@mn it! Sally cursed.  
  
  
  
Wufei crawled through the air ducts carefully, thankful of all the training he'd had in leveling his breathing. As he went on his hands and knees through dust and cobwebs he thought of his relationship with Sally.  
  
It'd never been exactly romantic. At first she'd been his mentor and later his partner, never anything more than that. But she'd changed a lot from older sister figure to...something more in his eyes. He didn't know what exactly, all he knew was the respect he felt for her had deepened and how he had had the problem of his eyes always looking for her in a crowd. How he now saw her, not as a female or a soldier but as both. But the female part seemed to have stood out more than the soldier now. More and more often he'd began noticing her pert, red lips, and her delicate and clear blue eyes. And then he'd end up having dreams of black haired children with blue eyes. He didn't know what to make of it.  
  
Suddenly he lost his footing as the metal was shot right out from under him, as if they'd known exactly where he was. He fell 8 feet to the floor below, right in the middle of a group of goons. A tranquilizer dart shot through the air and hit Wufei in the side of the neck, he ignored it and with the rest of his strength tripped the nearest guy, punched one in the stomach, shot a third in the shoulder, knifed the fourth in the leg, and kicked the last in the groin.  
  
He vaguely heard someone chuckle sinisterly in the background as he faded out, "Just like his girlfriend." 


	6. She Bangs

Chapter#6. She Bangs  
  
"Ugh," Wufei groaned. He was being dragged by cuffed hands down a hall. All his guns were gone. All his knifes were gone. Plus his legs were tied together. Crap.  
  
Abruptly they reached a door and after typing in several passwords and catscans the door opened to reveal a luxurious room with a large four poster bed in the middle of it.....with a blonde woman tied up to it. She was still in her blue gown.  
  
Sally didn't even open her eyes, "what do you want, D'Armand."  
  
"I thought you'd like some company," D'Armand said before cuffing Wufei across the head, making him groan.  
  
Sally's eyes snapped open, "Wufei!"  
  
Wufei blearily looked up. One eye was swollen shut by a black eye, obviously someone had decided on taking slight revenge, "Sally?" he asked weakly.  
  
"S**t! D'Armand, what'd you do to him!" Sally fairly shrieked, pulling on her handcuffs with all her might, despite that her wrists were bleeding.  
  
"He brought weapons into the manor. We frown upon those the same as we frown on drugs."  
  
"You're a Freak, you know that," Sally spat as they tied Wufei to the front posts , one arm to each so that Wufei would be forced to stand up despite the pain, either that or hang by his wrists.  
  
"Yes, I know," D'Armand pulled out a small jeweled dagger...the one that Wufei had given to her two Christmases ago and which she had worn down her bodice, "but you also came in armed and spying. You payed the price, too. I particularly liked this dagger as I was the one to remove it."  
  
Before Sally could furiously retort Wufei spoke one venomous word and lifted his head up high enough to scowl at him through his good eye, "B@$T@RD."  
  
D'Armand clapped his men to attention, "eight lashes for him, and make sure she's watching."  
  
As the evil man left the room he heard Wufei's shirt being ripped off his back and the sounds of a whip lashing filled the air. There were no screams. Gasps from him and whimpers from her, but there were no screams. They wouldn't allow the enemy see them weak.  
  
  
  
A half an hour later Wufei hung from the poles by his wrists. His back was bleeding and the sound of blood dripping onto the marble filled the silence where his gasping had formerly been. His wrists were bleeding, too, but he hardly noticed as he'd lost feeling in them a while ago. Plus his hair had fallen out of its tie and now stuck to his sweaty face. As D'Armand's men finally left Sally broke down and began sobbing. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to reach him but she just couldn't.  
  
"D@mn it, Wufei! I can't reach you. You're right there and I just can't even touch you!" Sally yanked on her wrists, then winced.  
  
"Don't try Sally," Wufei spoke softly, his voice dry and hoarse, " you'll just hurt yourself more."  
  
"But you'll bleed to death!"  
  
Wufei shook his head, "better me than you."  
  
"What exactly are you saying, Wufei," Sally demanded, "that you want to die?!"  
  
"No one wished for death....well, except for maybe Heero," Wufei barked out a hoarse laugh which ended up making him cough, "I would just rather have myself die than you. I don't want to lose another woman I love to death. You don't deserve that. Hmm, I guess I lost the bet with Heero."  
  
"You love me?! Bet with Heero?! Explain."  
  
Wufei sighed, "I made a bet with Heero that if I could reveal my feeling to you and ask you out he'd have to kiss Relena. Hmmm. I revealed my feelings to you, so he still has to kiss her. Tell Heero for me, I don't think I'll have the chance." And with that Wufei finally fell unconscious.  
  
"Wufei! Ah, great. I found out the man loves me right before he gets ready to die. Well, at least I have a reason to live now," Sally sighed and started meditating, focusing all of herself on saving energy for the future fight.  
  
  
  
BOOM!!! A blast went off on the other side of the room as a large hole appeared. Sally coughed and Wufei's breathing took on a wheezy quality.  
  
"The 'Shinigamis' have entered the building," Duo called out as he came through the wall and jumped down the rubble. He held out his hand to his girlfriend and helped her jump down, "and now introducing Hilde Sheibeker! She enjoys hacking, buying M.S. parts, and blowing up walls."  
  
"Duo, shut up and untie us," Sally interrupted, "Wufei's bleeding to death."  
  
Duo immediately cut the crap and got to it, using a laser knife to cut Wufei and Sally's chains.  
  
As soon as they'd cut her bonds Sally rushed to where Wufei had collapsed on the floor. Without hesitating she ripped the bed coverlet and began wrapping it around his torso and wrists. Wufei groaned and she held a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shhh. Duo and Hilde are here," Sally held him close.  
  
"Dumb Maxwell," Wufei muttered as Sally helped him stand up and walk to the hole in the wall where a ladder was perched, "always taking vacations at the wrong time."  
  
Duo chuckled, "well it's better than you. You never take vacations."  
  
They were suddenly distracted as the door to the room burst open and ten of D'Armand's men ran in, pulling out multiple weapons.  
  
"Well, we have some uninvited guests at this party. Let me deal with them,"Duo pulled out a gun and began shooting. Hilde helped Sally bring Wufei all the way down the ladder and into an ambulance which Heero was driving.  
  
"Get in," Heero said flatly, " Duo'll have help in a minute." Before he'd even finished his sentence Quatre and Trowa arrived on a motorcycle and Dorothy and Catherine arrived on another. Hilde went to join them. Soon the sound of shooting filled the air. Before Heero started driving away Sally called out to him.  
  
"What about Hilde and Duo? They don't have a ride."  
  
"They brought their own motorcycle, don't worry about them. Pay attention to taking care Wufei. He looks pretty bad," Heero was staring at the road as he sped back to headquarters.  
  
"Right," Sally reached for a pile of bandages and began applying them to Wufei's back after placing him on his stomach. Every time he winced she did, too. After a few shots of painkiller he was feeling a lot better.  
  
"Hey Sally," Wufei said wryly from where he lay, "I know it's a bit late, but would you go out with me?"  
  
Sally grinned, "sure," she kissed his cheek.  
  
"D@mn," Heeor said clearly and flatly.  
  
"You promised, Heero."  
  
"I was hoping that your pride would go before your fall," Heero sighed, "besides I never said when I'd kiss her."  
  
"There's always a loophole in the system," Sally rolled her eyes. 


	7. Then she smiles

Chapter #7. Then She Smiles  
  
Wufei lay on the bed, slowly awakening. He tried to shift but couldn't as something was pressing down on his shoulder. He opened his eyes fully to see Sally snuggled up close to him, no longer in her gown and instead in pajamas, her hands and wrists wrapped up in bandages. After hesitating for a second he leaned down and placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly. Sally awoke to find Wufei's lips on hers and deepened the kiss, sliding her hand up his chest to the loose hair at his nape. Finally they drew apart.  
  
"Sally," Wufei spoke softly, "I know this is sudden, but....will you marry me?" Sally was about to reply but Wufei interrupted, "I just can't see me living without you. When I realized something bad had happened to you I just...went beserk! I had to save you because....I love you."  
  
Sally pulled herself up closer to him, carefullly resting her head on his bandaged chest, "I've been waiting so long for you to ask me. Yes Wufei, I will marry you," she planted a kiss on his lips, "and I love you, too."  
  
Finis  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
As you can see, this is a prelude to Trouble with Trowa. I think that I'll also write another short fic for when Quatre gets together with Dorothy, and maybe one where Hilde gets exasperated enough to force Duo into the chains of matrimony. ^___^ Who knows?  
  
-Shahrezad1  
  
p.s. I really don't care if I have spelling mistakes, I'm not perfect. %} 


End file.
